Smooth Criminal
by starkid writer
Summary: When Santana came to Warbler's practice, Sebastian just thought it would be a regular confrontation. He never thought he would end up doing what he did. And now his face had a throbbing red slap-mark on it and he was more confused than ever.


**A/N: I loved smooth criminal. The musicians were amazing and Naya's voice is just so incredible, especially when she was singing with Grant. I could just feel the tension and excitement between Santana and Sebastian. Throughout the song, I just watched Sebastian and the way he was looking at Santana and I was like 'oh my god, is he gong to kiss her?' Well, he didn't. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>When Santana came to Warbler's practice, Sebastian just thought it would be a regular confrontation. He never thought he would end up doing what he did. And now his face had a throbbing red slap-mark on it and he was more confused than ever.<p>

* * *

><p>"You wanna have a duel?" Santana asked him. She was standing mere inches away from his face. Like this, she was kind of intimidating. You know, for a girl. Then she turned and called to the cellists, "Cello guys, can you hang back for a second? I'm gonna need you with this one." And now her gaze was back on Sebastian.<p>

"Everyone else clear out," he said. "I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." Sure, Santana seemed tough on the outside, but Sebastian knew this was merely a mask. It shouldn't take long before she's begging for mercy. From what, he didn't quite know. But he did know that he was feeling a rush of emotion and hopefully they would start singing soon so he could get it out.

"Let's just keep this on point," she sneered. And the musicians started. Sebastian recognized it at once as "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Of course it was Michael. New Directions seemed to be doing a Michael-themed week. They're pathetic.

Santana took a seat and crossed her legs, which made Sebastian start looking at her skirt that was so short and her legs that were toned and tan and-

_Stop thinking like that!_ he scolded himself. He almost missed his entrance.

_As he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_Left the bloodstains on the carpet_

He was now circling Santana. He had been snaking though the chairs earlier, but only now did he pass her. Her eyes trailed after him, and he thought he could see something in them like longing… No, he must have been imagining it. Maybe he wanted to imagine it... "_Annie are you okay?"_ he sang.

"_So, Annie are you okay_?" Santana sang in response.

"_Are you okay Annie?_"

Now their parts switched and Santana sang first: "_Annie are you okay?_"

And Sebastian had to sing back: "_So, Annie are you okay?_"

"_Are you okay Annie?_"

They did this a few more times, circling the other. Sebastian stared at her, trying to look indifferent. Like he didn't care about her soft hair or short dress or-

He had to stop doing this. But he couldn't help looking her over as they walked around the other, the music swelling behind them. Finally, their voices joined together, meshing perfectly.

_Annie are you okay?_

_Will you tell us that you're okay?_

_There's a sign at the window_

_That he struck you – a crescendo Annie_

Santana flung her hand at Sebastian and hit his chest, pushing him back lightly. _She did it for the song_, Sebastian told himself over and over again. Yet he couldn't help but feel the heat radiating off his skin where she had touched him. There had definitely been sparks, and Santana couldn't deny it.

_He came into your apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom_

They sang the chorus that seemed to appear so many times throughout the song. Sebastian wasn't paying attention to what he was singing, but instead focused on Santana. She was now running around the room, forcing Sebastian to run after her.

He tried to make it seem like he was in control by forcing her to back up, but really, Santana had all the control.

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by_

_A smooth criminal_

During the instrumental break, she started running from him. Was she scared? Was he coming on too strong? He followed her on the opposite side of the circle.

And then Santana started singing. Sebastian was always amazed by her beautiful, angel-like voice, "_I don't know._"

_Annie are you okay?_

_Will you tell us that you're okay?_

_There's a sign at the window_

_(I don't know)_

_That he struck you – a crescendo Annie_

_(I don't know)_

He was still chasing her, trying to get closer. Sebastian no longer felt in control of his actions, he just did what his heart wanted and his brain commanded.

_He came into your apartment_

_(I don't know)_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_(I don't know why baby)_

_Then ran into the bedroom_

_(I don't know)_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom Annie_

Santana was standing still now, holding onto a chair. Sebastian took this as a cue to start making his way towards her. If she wasn't running, then that meant she wanted him to come closer, right?

By the end of the song, he was standing right in front of her. He could smell her perfume and see all of her up close. Somehow, she looked more beautiful now than she had five minutes ago.

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by_

_A smooth criminal_

And now they were so close and it was driving Sebastian crazy. His brain commanded him to reach forward and kiss her. The only logical part of him was screaming on about how he was gay and in love with Blaine. Screw it. Santana was here. Blaine was not. Blaine had rejected him. He didn't know about Santana. Santana was hot. _Blaine's hot, too,_ piped up the small voice of reason in the back of his mind. But he didn't listen to it. Instead, he leaned forward and captured Santana in a kiss, cupping her face with his hands.

She pulled away quickly, looking shocked, angry, and disgusted. The next thing he knew, Sebastian was staggering under the force of the impact. His cheek stung and he was pretty sure that Santana slapped him.

But now she was gone and the Warblers were back. "Dude, what happened?" Thad asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian replied. Did he _really_ like Santana, or was it just because she was there and he wanted _someone_ to kiss right now, even if it was a girl? Was he straight or gay? He thought he'd figured this out a while ago.

Guess he'd have to do some re-thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like this pairing now. They would totally make a good couple, you know, if they were straight. But they're not. Hmm... they need a couple name. Sebtana? Santastian? Eh. Any ideas?**

**So I cut out some parts of the song because it was too hard to write. I hope you liked it. This is a one-shot, so don't expect more. Although there will be another one-shot from this episode, so stay on the look out. That's all. Umm…. bye!**

**(New little comment: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! I wrote this at, like, two in the morning and I never thought it would be good. I really appreciate all of this positive feedback. Thanks again!)**


End file.
